


Occupational Hazard

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [54]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint gets hurt, M/M, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Then fluff, age difference couples, how to train your dragon sly quotation, prompt, turduckens, young!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has scars on his chest, but doesn't want anyone to see them.</p><p>Phil just wanted to finally make love to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint is the youngest on the team (around 19) and can go from shy and sweet to closed off and cold. Phlint where post-mission they're making out - they've never gone all the way bc Clint refuses to take his shirt off in front of people. Coulson storms off when he stops it. Clint is sad so he won't talk to anyone etc but when Clint gets really hurt in the field they have to rip his shirt open to check for anything and Clint is barely conscious so he can't say no. Insecure about all his scars

It was weird being the Youngest (and the squishiest) Avenger.   
All of the rest of the team tried to protect you at every turn (whether it be because you’re too young, or because you’re to fragile). 

Clint Barton was 19 years old, making him the youngest Avenger - he couldn’t even drink in the US legally yet (something the rest of the team teased him about constantly). 

But Clint made do. He had been hired straight out of the circus, and was damn good at his job (if he did say so himself). 

The brightest point in his day was seeing Phil Coulson walk into the tower around 5PM (just in time for linner - the meal between lunch and dinner). Phil was 30 years old, and a level 7 SHIELD Agent. He was also the hottest man Clint had ever laid eyes on (and the sexiest boyfriend ever). It had taken forever for Phil to finally ask Clint out (because of the age difference), but after a conference from the team (and half of the Level 7 Agents) about their ‘ugly ass pining,’ the two had been seemingly inseparable.  

The one thing that was really worrying Clint was, well, intimacy. 

Clint and Phil had only gotten so far as heavy make out sessions, with heavy petting over their shirts. 

Clint knew that Phil wanted more, but he just couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t subject Phil to his body. It was disgusting to look at it, so much so that Clint never went without a shirt. Ever. Even the rare times they went to the beach. In fact,  nobody in medical has seen Clint with his shirt off. 

So Clint was worried that Phil would leave him because of the lack of intimacy. But he was also worried that once Phil saw his body, he would be disgusted - just like the rest of Clint’s boyfriends (one night stands). 

 

*******

Clint was in the kitchen cooking dinner (whilst eating linner) for the whole team for the next day when Phil got home. 

Clint was the only one who cooked in the Avengers tower. Before he arrived the team had take out for every meal. 

As much as Clint liked Pizza, eating it all the damn time had been nauseating. 

Who knew that so many adults could be so lacking in simple adult super powers? They could fuck up a doom bot, but a simple pasta dish? Uh uh honey, that shit is _way_ too advanced. 

Clint was just putting his chicken casserole in the oven when he felt Phil’s arms wrap around his waist as his neck was nuzzled by Phil’s nose. 

“’Well hello to you too,” Clint murmured, closing the oven. 

Phil hummed and kissed his cheek, “Today was long as hell. But I’m glad I’m home now...”

Clint hummed, “Me too. This casserole needs about an hour to cook and  an hour to cool.... I wonder what we could get up to in the mean time?”

Phil gave Clint a sexy grin and pulled him out of the kitchen and up to his apartment (with promise from JARVIS to watch over the food). 

Clint was immediately pressed into the cushions of the couch as Phil hungrily kissed him. Clint met his passion eagerly, his fingers curling through Phil’s hair as his body tried to smash as close to Phil’s as possible. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, the tension steadily building up between them. Clint was getting into a foggy mindset when he felt Phil’s hands grab the bottom of his shirt and start to raise it up. 

Panicked, Clint jerked away from Phil, “No!”

Phil growled and sat up, “God dammit Clint! What the hell is wrong now? Do you not want me, is that it? I know I’m old, but you don’t have to keep pretending. God...”

Clint shook his head,”No! No, I don’t-”

“I don’t wanna hear it” Phil snapped out as he slid off of the couch and pointed to the door. “Just go Clint. I have work to do...”

Clint stood up slowly and looked at the other man, “Phil-”

“Go!”

Disheartened, Clint trudged out of the apartment and down to his own. 

“Master Barton, the casserole should be done soon. What do you wish me to do with it?” Jarvis said softly. 

Clint sighed and sat down on his own couch, “Turn off the oven and tell someone to take it out in about and hour 30. It should be cool enough to eat then...”

“You will not be joining the other for dinner tonight?”

Clint shook his head, “Not tonight J. Not tonight”

“I will alert the others...”

 

~

Phil entered the kitchen just as everyone else was sitting down for dinner, the casserole Clint had made already on the table. 

“Hey Agent Agent! What’s wrong with Legolas? J said he wasn’t eating with us tonight...”

Phil sighed, “We had a bit of a spat. He’ll probably be down later to eat”

Tony nodded, “Seems legit”

Sitting down, Phil caught Natasha’s gaze and shrugged. Natasha nodded in response and scooped some food onto her plate. 

 

*******

“Come on little bird. Let’s spar, you need some work on your skills”

“I’m fine Tasha”

 

~

“Clint! I’m having a netflix marathon, wanna watch with me?”

“No thanks Steve, I’m okay”

 

~

“Buddy! Bruce and I were wondering if you wanted to come down to the lab and work on some new arrow prototypes”

“Nah. Not today Tony, I’m not in the mood for science”

“YOU SHOULD ALWAYS BE IN THE MOOD FOR SCIENCE”

“Tony leave Clint alone”

 

~

“Barton! I have some of the finest Asgardian ale. Come and drink with me while Steve is not around to yell at us!”

“Not today Thor. I think getting drunk is the wrong way to go”

“Alright friend. I will be on my way”

 

~

“Clint? Clint you haven’t talked to anyone in days..... I’m sorry, okay? I way overreacted. I just..... I just felt a bit insecure, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Please talk to me”

“It’s okay Phil, I forgive you”

“Will you come out of the vents then? I want to see your face”

“Not right now... Okay?”

“.... Alright Clint, alright”

 

*******

The Avengers were called out three weeks after Clint and Phil’s fight, and it was the first time anyone had actually seen Clint’s face since then.

AIM had created some weird new hybrid monsters that looked distinctly like huge turduckens, and they were terrorizing the west coast of California. 

Everything was actually going smoothly, until one of the monsters crashed into the building Clint was perched on, sending it crashing towards the ground. 

The Avengers watched in horror as Clint disappeared from the top of the building, and only rubble was left on the ground. 

Phil heard himself scream as he ran over to the building site and started to dig through the rubble, hoping to god that Clint was still alive.

Phil wasn’t aware of the rest of the team dealing with the rest of the monsters before coming over to help Phil get Clint out of the rubble. 

It seemed like hours before Phil caught sight of Clint’s ash-blond hair. 

“I FOUND HIM!!”

Moving aside, Phil watched as Tony and Steve got the last of the rubble off Clint. Horrified, Phil saw that a huge piece of rubble was sticking out of Clint’s chest. 

“Oh god, we need a medic, now!” He screamed over the comms. 

Everything was a blur as the Avengers carefully got Clint away from the building site and over to the medic truck, Clint unconscious and barely breathing weighing heavily on their minds. 

“We’re gonna have to cut him out of the shirt before we can do anything about the rubble” One medic said to Phil.

Nodding, Phil just watched as they cut Clint’s vest from his chest and got him comfortable on the med bed before lifting him into the truck. 

Unable to go inside the med vehicle, Phil watched in agony as they drove away with Clint to the SHIELD hospital. 

“Jesus Christ, did anyone else see Clint’s chest?” Tony asked softly.

“You mean the scars gracing almost every inch of it? Yes, I saw” Natasha answered.

“What in the world could have happened to cause that many scars?” Steve asked, shocked. 

Phil just shook his head, “A hell of a lot. Now come on team, let’s get everything cleaned up quick so we can head over to the hospital.”

Everyone nodded their heads slowly and began to help the clean up team.

Phil clenched his hands into fists and started to walk towards their van when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Everything is gonna be okay Phil. I promise” Natasha said softly. 

“God I hope so,” Phil replied. 

 

~

Clint woke up slowly, and realized quickly he was in a hospital room.

Jerking up, Clint looked down at himself and saw that yes, they had taken off his vest.

_Oh god, did anyone see?_

“Clint, calm down. You’re gonna set off your monitors....”

Clint looked over and saw Phil sitting in a plastic chair next to the hospital bed. 

Grimacing at the sudden flare of pain in his chest, Clint laid back down. “Did they take off my vest?”

Phil nodded, “They had to to get to the rubble?”

Clint gulped, “Did you-?”

“Yes I saw your chest. Is that the reason you never want me to take off your shirt?”

Clint closed his eyes as pain crested through his body, “I know it’s disgusting. I’m so sorry Phil...”

“What for?”

Clint’s eyes shot open as he looked over at Phil, “What for? For... For all of the disgusting scars and bruises and-”

Phil pressed his hand against Clint’s on the bed, “Do you think I care about some scars? That any of us do? Oh honey, we all have scars. It’s an occupational hazard”

Clint frowned, “But all the other guys I dated-”

“Were dicks. If they can’t handle a few scars, a few precious scars that make up the most perfect person in the world, they’re dicks”

Clint smiled, “I’m not sure I fully believe you..”

Phil hummed and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Clint’s mouth, “Then I’ll have to convince you”

 

~

6 months later Phil finally did, and the sex was phenomenal.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
